


this liquid courage got me way too honest

by itaidoushin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Drinking, Drinking Games, Fluff and Angst, M/M, chensung in one sentence, implied markhyuck, only by two years though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-01-31 18:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18596683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itaidoushin/pseuds/itaidoushin
Summary: Jaemin is infamous for doing stupid shit while he's drunk. Renjun has heard countless tales of said stupid shit, had laughed along and at one point was even close to crying in laughter because of the absurdity of such stories.Never in his wildest dreams did he thought to be a firsthand witness to those instances, except it goes a bit differently.(alternatively titled; the four times renjun puts up with jaemin's drunken antics, and the one time he doesn't mind at all.)





	this liquid courage got me way too honest

Jaemin is infamous for doing stupid shit while he's drunk. Renjun has heard countless tales of said stupid shit, had laughed along and at one point was even close to crying in laughter because of the absurdity of such stories.

Never in his wildest dreams did he thought to be a firsthand witness to those instances, except it goes a bit differently.

 

 

_i._

"Hey, Renjun, can you please keep an eye on Jaemin for a bit? He's puked his guts out earlier so he won't be much of a nuisance right now, but Mark-hyung seems to be having a hard time taking care of Donghyuck and I'm going to help him."

Renjun looks up from his phone to see Jeno half-dragging Jaemin to the seat next to him. He immediately puts his phone away and helps Jeno settle the hammered boy on the couch. Jeno shoots him a thankful look before scurrying off.

After Jeno left, Renjun turns to the boy slumped next to him. Said boy looks a bit pale, although his lips are still bright red from the weird mixed alcohol he drank earlier, hair mussed. His eyes are closed but it doesn't seem like he's unconscious.

They were celebrating Donghyuck's twenty first birthday. The six of them had surprised him with a small party in the apartment he shares with Renjun. At around 11, Chenle and Jisung fell asleep, succumbing to the drowsiness that hits after their second bottle of beer.

Of course, the more experienced "adults" continue the night by playing beer pong with questionable alcohols mixed in together, resulting in the drunken chaos they are in now.

In hindsight, this situation was predicted to happen because it's common knowledge that Donghyuck and Jaemin are the worst drinkers ever: they're the type who downs more shots when they're on the verge of being shitfaced rather than try to tone it down.

"Hey, Injun?" Jaemin calls, not loud enough that it can be heard across the room but not too soft that Renjun can't hear it. His eyes are still closed.

"Hmm?"

Suddenly Jaemin is snuggling to Renjun's side, one arm snaking behind him to wrap itself around his waist. Renjun is too stunned to react, his mind shortcircuiting and breaking down to an incoherent mess.

"Injunnie loves me right?"

The incoherent mess that is his mind now melts into a puddle of feelings in his head. But Renjun is a man of reason and he counts on his last remaining braincell to provide for an answer that is acceptable enough without actually confessing.

Because he does love Jaemin. So fucking much. And not even in the platonic way, he's in love with Jaemin.

"We all love you, Jaemin," is what Renjun finally settles on answering. It's good enough, he guesses. Jaemin snuggles further to Renjun's side, hugging him tighter.

"But I want Injunnie to love me..."

He passes out right after saying that, soft snores muffled by the material of Renjun's sweater. Renjun pats Jaemin's head awkwardly, trying not to move too much so as not to jostle him awake.

Mark and Jeno pass them, carrying a seemingly unconscious Donghyuck by his limbs so he looks like a starfish. Renjun raises an eyebrow at their unconventional way, but Mark looks so tired that he doesn't have it in him to question them.

He doesn't catch the way Jeno smirks at the sight of Jaemin burying his head to Renjun's chest.

 

 

_ii._

Jaemin is flirty when sober and it amplifies by fifty times when he's drunk.

Most of the times he would be hugging the hell out of everyone, throwing greasy pick up lines, occasionally planting a big smooch on the cheek if he's downing some particularly strong vodka. Just the usual things, except he's even more touchy when drunk.

'Flirty and touchy' would be an understatement that night.

That night, they're partying in one of the clubs that is more on the high-end side, ditching their usual cheap, musty bar near campus. It's the last day of final exams so they decided to reward themselves with expensive drinks and loud bass which their wallets will regret in the morning, but tonight no one gives a fuck.

Jeno, of all people, dared them to step up their drinking game by ordering drinks that normally they wouldn't have drank or drinks they've never tasted. Mark is having whiskey, Jeno is having gin, Jaemin is having martini, Donghyuck is having bourbon, Renjun is having red wine (in his defense, someone has to take care of these children), and both Chenle and Jisung are prohibited by Mark to order anything but Long Island iced tea (which prompts their sulking but they kept refilling their glass so they get drunk anyway).

Jeno, Jaemin, Chenle, Donghyuck and Jisung left their booth quite early for the dance floor, moving along to the synth and alcohol in their veins. That leaves Mark and Renjun, who both opt to stay behind and enjoy their drinks. So they talk about anything, feeling more relaxed by the minute.

"I think I have to pee. You okay being here alone?" Mark asks after some time. Renjun eyes him, trying to convey 'what, do you think I'm five?' through his stare. Mark smiles and leaves for the restroom.

Not even a minute after Mark had left, Jaemin saunters back to the booth, face flushed and considerably sweaty. He grabs his drink and downs the contents, slamming his glass back on the table.

"Where are the others?" Renjun asks Jaemin.

Jaemin doesn't answer. Instead, he leans in towards Renjun and kisses him square on the mouth.

The kiss itself wasn't hot or the likes. Jaemin was literally only smashing his lips to Renjun's who didn't even have time to process what was happening, let alone react to it, before Jaemin pulled away.

"Still on the dance floor. You should join us, cutie." Jaemin answers, throwing in a wink for good measure before retreating to the crowd.

Renjun is still frozen by the time Mark returns, his face morphing into an expression of concern when he sees Renjun's state of paralysed.

"Are you okay?"

No, he's definitely not okay, because Na Jaemin just drunkenly kissed him.

"I think Jaemin has reached a new type of drunk," Renjun answers dazedly, trying to collect the sobriety that is left in his system. "He's full on a slutty drunk when drinking martini."

Mark's eyes widen in horror.

 

 

_iii._

It's not usually within Renjun to get drunk off questionable alcohol in a stranger's house and swaying hips to loud bass amongst the string of sweaty bodies around him, but that's exactly what he is doing right now.

Lucas had invited him to a house party one of his friends is hosting and Renjun thinks he needs the outlet to let loose once in a while. The contents of the red solo cup he drank earlier is starting to kick in, making his brain foggy in no time. When Taki Taki blares out of the speaker, he moves his body, following the beat of the song.

It's unsurprising when someone starts dancing to his rhythm behind him. The person is invading what's left of his personal space but it's not unwelcome. If anything, Renjun's feeling bold tonight so he leans back to the person's chest.

Mysterious guy, he dubs the person, has broad shoulders and sturdy chest. He can feel it through the thin material of mysterious guy's shirt, along with the thumping of heartbeat. His figure is basically engulfing Renjun's frame, almost caging him in. He licks his lips unconsciously.

Strong hands snake around his waist and suddenly his moves are being guided by mysterious guy. This guy can dance, Renjun thinks in a haze.

The flirty dance continues even when the next song starts playing. By then, mysterious guy has gotten enough confidence to run his hands all over Renjun.

If he was a bit hornier he would have turned around to hopefully take it somewhere more private with mysterious guy that's been flirting in physical form with him, but he decides the least he can do for himself is not waking up naked on a stranger's bed.

Renjun finally turns around to face mysterious guy, only to get a faceful of fluffy pink hair and Na Jaemin gazing down at him.

Jaemin looks as buzzed as he is, maybe even more so. Renjun doesn't know if Jaemin is too far gone to notice that it's _Renjun_  he's been feeling up all night, but Renjun feels himself sobering up too fast because the blood is suddenly rushing to his head so quickly that he gets a little lightheaded.

He nearly loses his balance but his hands instinctively wrap around Jaemin's neck. Jaemin's hands that are still snaking around him never left him, not even once, instead pulling him even closer so there is no more space left between them.

They're standing so close that Renjun can count the eyelashes on Jaemin's half-lidded eyes and clearly see the cracking of his lips. If he leans a little he could have kissed him. He wants to kiss him.

But Renjun still has an ounce of self-control no matter how difficult it is to project it. In a short moment of confidence provided by his inebriated state, he tiptoes and gives a soft peck on the corner of Jaemin's mouth. Looking Jaemin in the eye one last time, he slowly disentangles himself.

He walks away from the sea of people, trying not to look back and ignore the erratic heartbeat going crazy in his chest.

He misses the way Jaemin stares longingly at his retreating figure.

 

 

_iv._

"Never have I ever... Peed my pants over the age of 15."

Four people take shots and Chenle barks in surprised laughter. Jisung, one of the ones who drank, looked like he wanted to drown, but the story behind it is told anyway.

"During Mark-hyung's senior year, our school had a festival and I gave them free passes to the haunted house my class is hosting," Jeno explains, making Chenle cackle even more.

"In our defense, it was really, really scary," Jisung grumbles. Renjun laughs while patting his shoulder.

He refills their shot glasses, preparing for the next round of Never Have I Ever. Jaemin had protested they can't play Never Have I Ever by refilling because that means they can't count who drank the most, but Donghyuck glared at him and said that they're broke college students who don't have the privilege to complain about things like this. They finally settled for playing with both shots and folding fingers, appeasing Jaemin.

Donghyuck groans. "Come on you guys, this is Never Have I Ever, not sober Ludo. How do you manage to make a drinking game so boring?"

Jaemin makes a noise of agreement, a shot of vodka mixed with orange juice disappearing down his lips.

"It's time for Nana hour! I'm going to make you guys spill your deepest secrets."

He starts the next round with a "Never have I ever fake-dated anyone", earning a hard glare from Jeno who takes a shot. Mark, surprisingly, also downs his vodka, while Donghyuck is already in tears from laughing his ass off.

"Kang Daniel once asked him to pretend to be his boyfriend," Donghyuck says in between the wheezing. The rest of them exploded, Jisung is literally rolling on the floor laughing and Renjun has to hold onto Chenle to keep himself upright from laughing so hard.

"Hyung, what the fuck, Kang fucking Daniel asked you? Did you blackmail him or something?" Jeno comments when the laughter dies down. Mark side-eyes him.

"You're one to talk, remember when Lucas asked you to be his fake boyfriend to make Jungwoo-hyung jealous?"

Needless to say, the room erupted in chaos once again.

After five more rounds and a lot more shots, they're getting considerably tipsy. However, Jaemin did deliver his promise of "Nana hour", because each round gets even more interesting. At this point, Renjun is winning with five fingers still up, while Donghyuck, Jaemin, and Jeno all have two fingers left. This also means that they're the most intoxicated out of the seven of them.

"Okay," Jeno shouts, "next round you all are going down!"

Renjun forgets just how annoying Jeno is when he's drunk.

"Never have I ever crushed on someone in this room! Now drink up you cowards!"

Renjun was ready to laugh at his friends for drinking to the stupid statement, until he realizes that he's one of the cowards that has to drink up. He watches Mark and Donghyuck cheer as they link their hands and drink from each other's glass. Jisung is boring holes to his shot before downing it, while Chenle next to him gladly drank his own.

 _Fuck it_ , he thinks, and takes a shot.

"Well, well, well," Jeno slurs, "at this point we all know Chenle and Jisung are endgame, but who is our little Injun crushing on, hmm?" He wiggles his eyebrows, the others now turning their attention to Renjun, waiting for his answer.

Renjun hates being put on the spot like this. He hates the attention, the stares making goosebumps rise on his arm and his instinct is telling him to run from the room, curl up in a ball and never emerge again. He hates that he has to spill his most-kept secret in the most unflattering way possible, especially when the person he's been keeping the secret from is just inches away.

But he can't lie his way out of this nor can he evade it, so he braces himself to answer the dreaded question. Here goes nothing.

"It's Jaemin," he says, staring straight ahead. He doesn't want to look at anyone's reaction, or their faces, because he's going to break down if he sees the look of pity evident in their eyes.

"Next round! Hyuck, it's your turn!" Renjun breaks the thick tension in the room by pouring vodka into everyone's shot glasses, a big smile on his face. Like magic, everyone starts chattering and making noises again, as if the previous conversation didn't happen.

If anyone notices the glistening in Renjun's eyes, they don't say anything about it.

 

 

_v._

Renjun objectively thinks he deserves an Oscar for acting like his life isn't falling apart. Well, okay, maybe that's a bit farfetched, both the Oscar and the falling apart, but he honestly believes that he put up an excellent front to mask the misery and heartache that's eating him from the inside.

He knows that his friends are walking on eggshells around him, treating him like he's a piece of fragile porcelain since that night where he was basically forced to confess.

Jeno particularly becomes much nicer and gentler towards him, probably fueled by his guilt because it was him who had started all this, not that Jeno was ever mean to him in the first place. Renjun isn't sure how he feels about it, because Jeno _was_ drunk when he asked him but it doesn't change the fact that the question came out of Jeno's mouth. He's not mad at Jeno, not anymore at least, but he thinks Jeno deserves this treatment. Or rather, he deserves Jeno's treatment to him.

Donghyuck also tones down his usual snark and sass when talking to him. In a way it's kind of cute to see Donghyuck become soft for anyone other than Mark, but Renjun really wishes he would go back to being his sarcastic self and pick petty fights with Renjun.

Both Chenle and Jisung are being their ignorant selves and Renjun can't be more thankful. They're tactless and sometimes it's frustrating, but this time it comes in handy. Who is Renjun kidding, he'd kill for those two. Chenle and Jisung are too precious.

While Donghyuck may be the most compatible with him, Mark understands him best. He's always been attentive, but the skills he possess in reading microexpression certainly helped a lot in terms of understanding people, even Renjun who is as transparent as a bottle of soy sauce. Mark looks out for him in the most subtle ways and for that he is grateful.

That leaves Jaemin. Jaemin is... something else entirely.

Ever since that night, Jaemin is exactly the same as he was. He's still the bright, charming, playful Jaemin and he still hugs everyone if he can. He still wears the couple bracelet he got himself and Renjun a while back and he still treats Renjun like he's not the younger one between the two of them. It's as if he doesn't remember a thing from that night.

"Or he doesn't care that you have a crush on him," Donghyuck supplies helpfully from the kitchen, rummaging in the fridge. Renjun groans, the sound reverberating through the apartment.

"How is that supposed to make me feel better?"

Donghyuck plops himself on the couch next to Renjun, carrying an unopened six-pack of beer and a box of fried chicken. He opens the bottle and promptly takes a swig. "That means your friendship means a lot to him if he doesn't acknowledge any of this happening."

"Again, how is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"I'm not Mark, I can't offer useful life advices," Donghyuck snaps, now munching on a piece of chicken. Renjun laughs. His Donghyuck is back.

"You know what? I'm not gonna let that bother me. I'm going to have fun with my best friend."

Renjun also takes a swig of his own beer and leans back on the couch. "Put on those chick flicks you like to watch, I'm feeling Kat Stratford tonight."

Donghyuck cheers, opening Netflix on the laptop and searches for 10 Things I Hate About You. When the movie starts, he and Renjun huddle together to watch as Joseph Gordon-Levitt appears on screen.

One hour in and Donghyuck is already a bumbling mess of tears and snot. "Why didn't Patrick run after her," he cries into a pillow, tears streaming down his face.

"Renjun, they're already happy together! Why is he standing there like an idiot? Why, Renjun, why?!"

Renjun wordlessly hands him a box of tissue from the table. Donghyuck blows his nose noisily and continues watching, howling even harder when Kat reads her sonnet. The movie ends in the next ten minutes, in which during the credit rolls Donghyuck excuses himself to go to bed with snot-addled voice.

Renjun starts cleaning the mess they both made, tissues and the box of chicken that is only half empty and the remaining bottles of beer. It's only 11 PM and Renjun is not sleepy yet, so he decides to play around with his phone on the couch when a text comes in.

 **mark lee; 23.24**  
_renjun r u up?_

 **huang renjun; 23.24**  
_yes, why?_

 **mark lee; 23.25**  
_can u do me a favor_

 **huang renjun; 23.26**  
_i'm not up for altering a crime scene tonight_

 **mark lee; 23.28**  
_haha_  
_v funny_  
_it's not that_  
_if i could ask someone else for this i would have but ure my last resort_

 **huang renjun; 23.29**  
_why would you say i'm your last resort i'm offended_

 **mark lee; 23.30**  
_just_  
_please_

 **huang renjun; 23.30**  
_what is it_

 **mark lee; 23.32**  
_i'm with jaemin and he's drunk off his ass but he left his key inside his apartment so he cant enter_  
_jeno is out of town_  
_chenle and jisung arent cut out to take care of him in this state_  
_and i cant bring him back to my place bc i'm leaving early tmr morning_  
_i'm so sorry_

 **huang renjun; 23.38**  
_do you need me to pick you up?_

 **mark lee; 23.39**  
_thankyouthankyouthankyou_  
_renjun ur a godsend_  
_i owe you one_  
_btw no need im nearby_

 **huang renjun; 23.40**  
_stay safe hyung_

The doorbell rings five minutes later. When he opens the door, Mark has Jaemin's arm around him and he's trying hard to keep both of them stand upright. Renjun lets the both of them in and closes the door. Mark helps Jaemin sit on the couch comfortably and waits for Renjun, who walks out of the kitchen bringing a glass of water and the box of leftover chicken.

"He went to the bar alone and got so wasted that the bartender called his number one speed dial. It was me, apparently."

Mark chuckles before continuing, "I'm so sorry, I really don't know who else to call. If I didn't have to leave so early tomorrow I would have brought him to my place, I didn't know he would be-"

Renjun touches Mark's arm gently, stopping his rant. "It's okay," he says, "you've done enough for him tonight."

The guilt still doesn't disappear from Mark's face. "But-"

"Hyung, it's fine. I'll take care of him. Go home, get some rest. Do you want me to call you a cab?"

"No, I drove here. Are you sure you're gonna be okay?"

"Yes, I'll be fine. It's not my first time taking care of drunk people, you know that."

"No, I mean," Mark hesitates, "you taking care of Jaemin."

Renjun freezes for a split second. If Mark notices, he doesn't comment. "I'll be fine."

Mark still looks uncertain but he says, "Okay," and gives Renjun a hug. He opens the door and steps outside.

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to call me."

"I will, hyung. Drive safe."

Renjun closes the door. He plans on going to sleep right after Mark left but he can't help but glance at the boy sleeping soundly on his couch on the way to his room.

Jaemin looks so peaceful like this, face relaxed as his chest rise and fall rhythmically. Renjun was about to grab a spare blanket for him when he hears a small voice behind him.

"Renjun?"

Renjun turns, finding Jaemin trying to sit up. "Yes?"

"Can we talk?"

Oh, 'the talk'. So he wakes up in the middle of the night after his drunk galore just to give Renjun a rejection? Yeah, no thanks.

But of course Renjun is so weak when it comes to Jaemin it's not even funny anymore, and he can't help it when his mouth decides to go against his common sense and answers, "Sure."

Jaemin pats the empty spot next to him on the couch. Renjun sits gingerly, despite the couch and the whole apartment being his, waiting for the other to initiate the conversation.

"I'm so sorry," he starts, "for being such a burden to you, especially tonight. I mean, I'm a burden to you most of the time, so I'm sorry for all that times too."

Renjun's eyes widen hearing the words. "No, no, you're not a burden," he says. _You're never a burden._

"I want to talk about what happened the other night... When we were playing a drinking game." Jaemin continues, his gaze soft but firm, like he doesn't expect Renjun to evade this conversation.

"Okay," Renjun answers, hoping his voice is as steady as he wants it to be, "what about it?"

"You said you have a crush on me." More like irreversibly, madly in love, but sure, a crush.

"I did."

"Renjun-ah," Jaemin has his fingers on Renjun's chin, tilting his face up gently to face him, "do you still like me?"

The moment Renjun lay eyes on Jaemin's face, he got air knocked out of his lungs. The way the light hits Jaemin makes his face look even more gorgeous than usual. Jaemin's eyes are so beautiful, staring into his own in such a tender way that makes his heart pick up its pace. The corner of his lips are pulled upwards delicately, smiling gently.

"I-- yes."

Jaemin's fingers has left his chin. "Yes?"

"Yes, I still like you."

Renjun doesn't see Jaemin's eyes crinkling in silent laughter, only that his hands are suddenly intertwined with bigger hands.

"Good, because I like you very much."

Renjun turns so fast it's a miracle his neck doesn't snap. He can't quite believe what his ears just caught, because it sounded eerily similar to "I like you very much" coming from Jaemin.

"I'm sorry, you what?"

"I like you very much. Since the first time we met. I thought it's just a crush and it'll pass, but the more I get to know you, the harder I fall for you."

Renjun really can't believe this. He glances at their intertwined fingers and the fond look on Jaemin's face. There's only one way to find out if he's dreaming or not.

"Can I kiss you?"

Jaemin grins so wide his lips are straining from the effort. "Thought you'd never ask."

He leans in and slotted their lips together. Renjun swears he sees stars in the back of his lids.

* * *

 

 

_bonus:_

"Do you remember the party in Lucas's friend's house?"

The two of them are lying in Renjun's bed, cuddling for warmth, with the lights off and bedside light turned on. Jaemin has one hand circling Renjun's waist and the other is playing with Renjun's hair, carding his fingers through it. Renjun's head is leaning on Jaemin's chest, his hands fiddling with Jaemin's fingers that is hugging him.

Jaemin hums noncommittally. "What about it?"

"You were dancing with me, right?"

"Yeah, I was. Why?"

Renjun gasped. "Oh my god. You remembered. Did you realize it was me after I turned around or even before that?"

Jaemin laughs, vibrating through his whole body and to Renjun.

"I always knew it was you, I deliberately looked for you in the crowd, Injun."

Renjun twisted his body so he can look at Jaemin's face. He lets out another incredulous gasp, hitting Jaemin in the chest.

"You traitor! Were you even drunk that time?!" Jaemin rolls his eyes.

"Duh, of course. I won't have the kind of courage to dance with you while sober."

So it appears they were both stuck in a similar predicament. "Oh. Okay then."

"Wait," Jaemin's hand stopped carding his hair. "Were you?"

"What?"

"Drunk that night."

It's Renjun's turn to scoff. "I won't have the kind of courage to nearly kiss you while sober," he says, returning to his position on Jaemin's chest.

"So you did kiss me! I didn't just imagine it!"

"No, you didn't," Renjun says again. Jaemin leans down to plant a kiss on the top of Renjun's head.

"And now I don't have to imagine it anymore, because I can do it anytime."

 

**Author's Note:**

> drink responsibly guys! thanks for making it till the end i hope u all like it it <3 pls drop a comment or kudos or bookmarks anything is appreciated i'd really love to know what you guys think about this hehe
> 
> title is taken from lowkey - NIKI please check her out she's amazing


End file.
